


A Scientific Proposal

by grassangel



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Canon, Romance, pre-GLaDOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave Johnson pauses between tests to ask Caroline something. She thinks he's gotten into one of the more psychotropic substances they've been testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientific Proposal

It happens on one of the hidden catwalks between testing observation points. Cave turns around and falls to his knees in front of her, grasping at her hand, and for one moment she's alarmed that he's tried to do some testing himself and is now suffering the side effects.

The alarm subsides as soon as he asks her, 'Will you marry me?'

She frowns at him, grasping at the hand underneath hers and stepping back to pull him up.

'Why?' she asks, wondering again if maybe he IS suffering from the side effects of some experiment - causing possible insanity or inhibiting his logical brain functions.

'Caroline, why shouldn't we? We're the best team to have happened to science since-' Cave paused to come up with a suitable analogy, 'Ada Lovelace and Charles Babbage. They got married.' He gave her one of his charming glances, clearly intended to distract her from the logical problem with his statement.

'That is factually incorrect; they never married. Your example is a poor one,' she frowns at him.

Cave sighs, the charm melting off his face as he lays his hands on top of her shoulders. 'Caroline, you are the best personal assistant and scientist I have had the pleasure of working with. I know the sample size is a little on the small side, but that's irrelevant. You've helped me make Aperture Science the success that it is. I don't want to lose you to the first fresh-faced researcher who asks and can only offer you his companionship,' he starts to bang his fist against the railing, 'Heck! I'd offer you an equal share in this company if you hadn't gotten it already!'

His declaration is cut off as his banging managed to detach the horizontal rail at the other end of the walkway.  
'Er, make a note to get that fixed will you? Personnel will be breathing down my neck if we lose another intern on the walkways.'

Caroline nods and writes it in the margins of her clipboard.

'Now, where was I?' As Cave returns to his apparent declaration of love, she sighs. He had obviously come into contact with one of the more psychotropic substances they were developing.

'Ah! That's it!' Caroline finds her hand being grabbed again, Cave's face looking seriously down on her.

'I know you are practically married to this job, but I don't want another man taking you from here simply because he believes your place is elsewhere. You are the only person I trust to do things right. So, will you marry me? For science?'

It is not his last sentence that convinces her, but the truth behind his other words. Caroline does not have many friends but she does know that, even within Aperture, wedding invitations are closely chased by letters of resignation.  
So she decides to say 'yes'. Not because she is _particularly_ fond of Cave, as charming as he is, but because he would let her continue what she loves.

'Of course. Now, we're half an hour behind schedule, so if we could please move on Mr. Johnson?' She tries not to smile at the tender gaze he gives her as she hurries him on.


End file.
